Adios
by Chiche
Summary: Iori con gran pesar se dirige al cementerio a verla, a recordar lo vivido con ella aunque sea una ultima vez-primera historia (MakixIori)


bueno gente con cierto cagaso presento mi primera historia espero la disfruten

 **ATENCION:** los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad perteneces a SNK, solo la historia es mia

 **P.D:** seguro hay cambios de personalidad de algunos personajes.

* * *

Adiós

En las calles de una ciudad de Japón

Un pelirrojo caminaba cabeza gacha entre la gente con un ramo de flores blancas en su mano, no estaba feliz ni emocionado sabiendo su destino, no era su gusto visitar ese lugar pero hace mucho que no iba para hablarle.

Maldito sea este lugar-dijo mirando el cartel que siempre le daba la bienvenida-"cementerio"-leía con voz lúgubre al pasar por debajo del cartel.

Camino sin mirar ninguna lapida, sabía exactamente donde quedaba, al llegar miro la lapida, no pudo evitar suspirar tristemente al saber que nuevamente iba a hacer lo mismo.

Hola-saludo y espero alguna respuesta-se que no vengo desde hace mucho, pero han pasado muchas cosas-dejo las flores-tampoco me gusta venir muy seguido pero-miro la lapida-necesito hacerlo-se quedo en silencio unos segundos-espero que estés bien donde sea que estés-como siempre hacia volvió a leer lo que decía la lapida.

"Aquí descansa Maki Kagura

Querida hermana, amiga

Todos te extrañaran"

Al terminar de leer puso cara de asco, para el pelirrojo esas palabras estaban tan usadas en otras lapidas que ya no tenían un mensaje, no representan lo que sintió y lo que siente cuando piensa en ella, esas palabras ya estaban gastadas.

Me acuerdo cuando te conocí-dijo Iori con una sonrisa-no esperaba ver alguien como vos en un lugar como ese.

En un bar de mala reputación a las afueras de la ciudad, en la barra estaba sentado el pelirrojo tomando una cerveza, a su costado estaban sus compañeros de banda, habían terminado de dar un pequeño concierto y estaban disfrutando del momento ya que todo había salido bien.

En ese bar se acostumbraba escuchar música de metal, punk, rock y en ocasiones Jazz, el bar tenía mala reputación porque en ese lugar se organizaban carreras clandestinas tanto de motos como de autos.

Escucho que entraba un hombre a los gritos, no era raro en un lugar como ese, lo era raro era a quien maldecía.

Otra vez gano esa estúpida mujer-gritaba el corpulento hombre acompañado por 2 personas.

Pero es buena, que se le va a hacer-dijo un hombre flaco.

Eso es porque no corrió contra mí-decía una mujer, de repente volvió a abrirse la puerta y entro una chica con el casco puesto.

Oye soquete-dijo dirigiéndose al corpulento-perdiste así que dame mi dinero.

Vete a la mierda-le respondió con una gran ira-no sé qué mierda tiene esa moto pero es la tercera vez que pierdo contra vos.

Cómprate una mejor o aprende a correr-se burlo la chica.

En eso los 3 individuos empezaron a acercarse a la mujer con intención de atacarla, Iori por instinto fue a ayudarla, no era de meterse en problemas ajenos pero al estar en desventaja era razón suficiente para ayudarla, al llegar cerca de la dama se dio cuenta que su ayuda era innecesaria ya que en cuestión de segundos la chica aporreo a los 3 agresores dejando al pelirrojo muy sorprendido.

¿Me vas a dar mi dinero idiota?-pregunto la chica del casco mientras le pisaba el pecho al hombre corpulento.

Está bien, toma maldita sea-dijo sacando un fajo de billetes y dándosela a la chica, la chica se marcho del lugar dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido.

Ese día me sorprendiste por sobre manera-dijo mirando la lapida-no te vi la cara, no supe tu nombre pero la forma de golpear a esos idiotas me sorprendió y por una extraña razón quise saber tu nombre-dijo recordando su segundo encuentro.

Otro fin de semana había llegado, esta vez no tenia que tocar con su banda pero fue igual para encontrarse con ella, se sentó como siempre en la barra a esperarla, al cabo de dos horas llego, estaba vestida con una campera para andar en moto de color blanca con unas líneas negras, un jean azul, unas botas negras y unos guantes de moto rojas, se saco su casco blanco, dejando ver a una chica de pelo negro, se sentó en una mesa alejada, Yagami le dio un trago a su cerveza y se acerco hasta su mesa.

Hola-dijo el pelirrojo cuando se acerco.

Hola-respondió la chica-¿necesitas algo?.

Quiero saber tu nombre-fue directo al grano, no quería dar vueltas.

No te lo diré- respondió con una sonrisa la chica.

Yagami se quedo en silencio unos segundos, en un principio pensó en atacarla, quería probar su nivel de pelea, pero el pensar en dañar a una mujer por simple gusto lo asqueaba, luego se acordó que corría carreras, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras maquinaba su idea-¿te gusta correr en motos?.

Tanto como a ti tocar en tu banda-respondió una muy desinteresada Maki.

¿Entonces me estuviste viendo?-se burlo Iori haciendo que la peli negra se sonrojara.

No te importa-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-¿Por qué quieres saber si corro en moto?-pregunto ya más calmada.

Apostemos algo-dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto ella que apoyo sus codos en la mesa interesada por la propuesta de Yagami.

Si te gano me dices tu nombre-empezó a decir el pelirrojo.

Cosa que no va a pasar-se burlo la chica-¿Qué te voy a ganar?.

5.000- dijo sacando un pequeño fajo de su bolsillo derecho.

Perfecto-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-una victoria fácil.

Salieron afuera, subieron a sus motos y corrieron hasta una estación de servicio a 10 km del bar.

La carrera fue reñida pero gano la peli negra.

Muy bien gane, dame la plata-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Aquí tienes-le entrego el fajo de dinero maldiciendo por dentro.

Gracias-la chica subió a la moto-por cierto soy Maki Kagura-dijo con una sonrisa.

Iori Yagami- respondió con una sonrisa.

No corres mal Iori-encendió su moto-espero verte el otro fin de semana.

Claro, me debes la revancha-dijo con una sonrisa, la chica se marcho dejando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Valio la pena perder esa carrera-dijo seguido de una pequeña risa-me acuerdo que siempre salia del ensayo e iba al bar para correrte una carrera, algunas perdía otras te ganaba, hasta que me anime a pedirte una cita.

Después de otra reñida carrera que dio por ganador al pelirrojo.

Maldición, perdí-dijo Maki con una clara ira en su voz.

Iori solo rió- te dije que esta vez te ganaría-se acerco a la Kagura-ahora dame la plata.

Maldita sea mi suerte-saco un pequeño fajo de dinero y se lo dio.

Un placer ganarte-dijo guardando el dinero, la chica estaba por irse pero fue detenido por Yagami-¿tienes algo que hacer?.

Esperar a otro soquete para correr ¿por?-dijo la peli negra mirando a Yagami.

¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?-pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de esconder los nervios.

La peli negra se quedo en silencio-cl claro-dijo un tanto nerviosa, en parte no esperaba eso de Iori pero no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de tener una cita con Yagami-espero que pagues todo-dijo burlonamente.

Claro-respondió sacando el fajo de billetes que le gano-acabo de ganar un poco de dinero fácil-dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso sí, tengo que cambiarme-dijo mirándose la ropa ya que no era muy apropiado para una cita-pásame a buscar en una hora por mi casa- le paso una dirección y se fue en su moto, el pelirrojo fue a su casa y se dio una ducha, se puso una camisa larga blanca, un jean negro, unas zapatillas blancas y un sobre todo rojo con el símbolo de la luna pegada en la espalda.

Llegada la hora fue a la casa de Maki en su moto, al llegar toco la puerta, pasado unos minutos se abrió dejando ver a la peli negra.

¿Qué quieres?-dijo sorprendida la peli negra mirándolo fijamente.

Iori se quedo perplejo, ¿era una broma? ¿Acaso se olvido lo que le dijo? Antes de que Yagami pudiera hablar escucho una voz desde atrás de la chica.

Al fin llegaste-vio salir corriendo una chica exactamente igual a la que abrió la puerta solo que la de la puerta tenia estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa mientras que la se acerco a Iori estaba vestida con una blusa verde de mangas cortas, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas rojas, al acercarse al pelirrojo le dio un beso en el cachete y fue hasta la moto, el pelirrojo todavía confundido se despidió de la chica y fue hasta su moto para irse.

Maki ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto la chica de la puerta.

Me voy a una cita, no molestes-grito Maki poniéndose su casco.

Iori encendió la moto y se fueron a un restaurante, al llegar a un restaurante lujoso se sentaron en una mesa alejada del barullo de las personas, pidieron su comida, mientras cenaban Iori sintió curiosidad sobre algo de la peli negra.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo mientras miraba a su cita, ella asintió-¿Por qué te gustan las carreras de motos?.

Bueno la verdad es que desde chica me gustaba ver carreras de moto-empezó a contar Maki mientras miraba fijamente a Iori-nos criaron para ser de una cierta forma serias, calmadas, metódicas pero un día aburrida y cansada por la rutina del templo y la oficina fui al bar donde sabía que corrían carreras y corrí mi primera carrera, que obviamente perdí-dijo con una pequeña risa-pero la adrenalina y la paz que sentí ese día fue...inexplicable, desde ese día empece a correr por plata.

¿Por qué no lo haces profesionalmente?-indago el pelirrojo.

¿Profesionalmente?-el pelirrojo asintió-Se necesita mucho tiempo y dinero, el dinero no creo que sea problema pero el tiempo si lo es-contesto con cierta decepción Maki-supongo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿no?.

Iori levanto una ceja-supongo que sí-contesto secamente-¿Cuál es tu duda?

¿Por qué eres músico?-pregunto Kagura.

Bueno…desde chico siempre sentí gusto por la música, sentía que me hablaba-empezó a contar el pelirrojo-con el tiempo y en gran parte gracias a mi padre me volví un ser inexpresivo como dirían "sin sentimientos", pero con la música es otra cosa, puedo expresar lo que sea con ella…supongo que es una válvula de escape para lo que pasa adentro de mi cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos-creo que tendrías que intentar ser profesional-dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

¿Enserió?-pregunto sorprendida Maki

Si, manda todo al demonio y seguí tu sueño-dijo con una sonrisa-yo lo hice y mal no me va.

La chica sonrío-Supongo que irías a verme correr ¿no?.

¿Ver cómo le ganas a unos cuantos soquetes?-fingió que lo pensaba-claro ¿Por qué no?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias-respondió Maki con una sonrisa, luego de eso terminaron de comer.

Luego de comer fueron a caminar a una plaza cercana, Iori miraba el cielo nocturno que se iluminaba con las hermosas estrellas y la luna, luego miraba a Maki, en verdad se veía hermosa pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la reacción y la cara de esa otra chica al verlo, sin contar que era idéntica a Maki, la peli negra noto el silencio de Yagami.

¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Maki

En la chica que vi en tu casa-respondió cortante Iori.

No esperabas eso ¿no?-dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa.

Si te dijera que si, te mentiría-respondió cortante el pelirrojo-¿Quién era esa chica?.

Chizuru, mi hermana gemela-dijo Maki dándose vuelta para ver la cara de Iori.

¿Por qué tenía esa cara cuando me vio?-indago Iori.

Ella sabía que tenía una cita pero no sabía que era con el famoso descendiente Yagami-dijo con un tono que marcaba maldad.

¿No le agrado?-volvió a preguntar Yagami.

Para ser exacto, a mi familia no le agradas-Iori levanto una ceja-conocen la historia de tu clan, aparte que mi hermana es amiga de Kyo y bueno ya sabrás las discusiones que se pueden dar en relación a esa venganza.

¿Tú qué piensas?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

En verdad intento no pensar en eso-dijo un tanto pensativa la peli negra-paso hace mucho tiempo y la situación debería haber cambiado pero….-se quedo callada.

Pero igualmente debo matarlo-Iori termino la frase-es mi boleto a sacarme esta maldición.

No lo sabes-Maki quería hacerlo reflexionar sobre ese trato, ya que había escuchado que años atrás Iori intento matar a Kyo y eso le preocupaba no solo como descendiente del Clan Yata y protectora del sello sino porque no quería perder una amistad y al chico que le gustaba-podríamos buscar otra solución para que tu Clan se saque la maldición.

De repente escucharon unas risas, cuando miraron de donde venían eran de Kyo que estaba con su novia Yuki, al ver esa escena el pelirrojo solo puso cara de asco y se fue de ahí seguido por la peli negra.

Iori espera-Miku trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero era más rápido, le agarro la mano y lo giro-¿por qué quieres matarlo?.

¿Por qué?-dijo con ira-mira al maldito-dijo señalándolo-el tuvo una vida perfecta, padres que lo aman, el orgullo de su Clan, amigos, familia, incluso tiene una novia con la que pasar su maldita vida y seguramente tendrá hijos-miro a Maki-muy diferente a mi maldita vida, mi madre murió al darme a luz, mi padre me torturo toda mi infancia, soy la desgracia del Clan, no tengo familia ni amigos y si llego a tener una novia o esposa tendré que vivir con el miedo eterno de saber que puedo entrar en un disturbio y matarla o peor, que muera dando a luz a un hijo o hija-la ira mezclada con tristeza en la voz del pelirrojo hiso que Maki se quedara en blanco-no quiero lo mejor para mi Clan ¡a la mierda mi Clan!, quiero vivir mi vida tranquilo sin ninguna maldición que me torture ni me recuerde los pecados de mi familia-Iori miro a Maki a los ojos, se soltó de su agarre-no creo que entiendas el peso que tengo sobre mis hombros, déjame solo-empezó a caminar dejando a la peli negra en shock, los Kagura siempre supieron la maldición y los efectos que tenia sobre los Yagami pero nunca pensó en la soledad, el dolor, la pena que tendría que aguantar esa persona.

Luego de unos segundos, empezó a caminar buscando al pelirrojo, lo encontró sentado en una banca mirando a la luna.

Supongo que mi padre tenía razón….estoy destinado a morir en soledad-decía mientras miraba la luna, de repente siente que alguien se para frente a él.

Si te esfuerzas tanto en alejar a las pocas personas que se interesan por vos, entonces sí-se burlaba Maki.

Te dije que me dejes solo-dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

Pero yo no quiero dejarte solo-agarro la cara de Yagami haciendo que se miraran fijamente, luego la peli negra le dio un tierno beso al pelirrojo-te quiero Iori.

Yo también Maki-dijo muy suavemente-pero no podemos, tu familia.

No me importa-dijo interrumpiéndolo-buscaremos otra forma de sacarte la maldición-le agarro las manos-te lo prometo-se besaron nuevamente deseando que el futuro traiga buenas noticias.

Nunca pensé que alguien como yo podría tener una oportunidad de vivir feliz-decía con una sonrisa-pero tú lo lograste-miro su anillo-"ya no estarás solo, siempre y cuando tengas ese anillo, porque yo nunca me sacare el mío" eso me dijiste cuando me lo regalaste antes de irme de gira, yo tenía uno y vos el otro-suspiro-los meses que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida-de repente se puso serio-pero parece que el destino no estaba de nuestro lado-recordó ese fatídico día.

Iori estaba sentado en una banca de la plaza esperando a Maki, saco su celular y miro un mensaje que era de parte de su novia.

"espérame en la plaza a las 5:00 p.m, quiero darte una hermosa noticia"-era la quinta vez que leía ese mensaje y siempre sonreía al leerlo- _tal vez encontró la forma de sacarme esta maldición-_ pensaba Iori, miro la hora en su celular-5:10 p.m ¿Dónde estará?-decía en voz alta, espero un rato mas hasta que se hicieron las 5:30 p.m- _ya me canse de esperar-_ se levanto un tanto enojado por perder el tiempo sentado y se dirigió a la casa de la chica, llego a las 6 en punto al templo Kagura, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su rival llegando al mismo tiempo que él.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kyo al verlo llegar.

Vengo a ver a Maki-respondió con odio, quería golpearlo pero le prometió a su novia no atacarlo-¿tú que mierda haces acá?

Chizuru me dijo que venga, dijo que tenía que contarme algo-toco la puerta y nadie salía-¿Dónde estarán?-se quedo un segundo callado-por cierto es verdad que tu y Maki son…-

Ssshhhh cállate-interrumpió el pelirrojo que le pareció escuchar algo raro.

Tranquilo tonto solo quiero saber..-

Que te calles tarado….escucha-se quedaron escuchando-suena a..-

¿Un llanto?-termino la frase el castaño, se miraron un segundo y como si se hubieran entendido empezaron a golpear las pesadas puertas del templo hasta abrirlas.

¡¿Maki?!-grito el pelirrojo en cuanto entraron.

¡¿Chizuru?!-grito el castaño que se levantaba del piso, ya que cuando rompieron la puerta se cayó al piso.

Siguieron el ruido del llanto, estaban por llegar a la puerta del patio cuando de repente entro Chizuru.

¡Kyo! ¡Iori!-grito la peli negra mientras se abrazaba al castaño.

Yagami observo a Chizuru, estaba lastimada como si hubiera tenido una pelea, su ropa estaba ensangrentada, de repente se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

Chizuru ¿Dónde está Maki?-la miro fijamente pero ella solamente agacho la cabeza, el pelirrojo al no recibir respuesta alguna corrió hacia el patio para encontrarse con el peor escenario posible.

¡Maki!-grito al correr hacia el cuerpo de su novia.

Estaba tirada en la mitad del patio, tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo, desde la cara hasta los pies, su ropa estaba completamente rasgada, su mano derecha la cual tenía el anillo estaba apoyada sobre su vientre el cual tenía cortes profundos.

Iori agarro el cuerpo de su novia-¡Maki! ¡Maki mírame! ¡Di algo!-decía mirando sus ojos, los cuales dejaban ver que ya estaba muerta, con gran dolor e impotencia abrazo el cuerpo de su novia mientras intentaba inútilmente de reprimir las lagrimas que caían por su cara acompañadas de un gran dolor en su pecho.

Eran las 8 en punto y ya se habían llevado el cuerpo de Maki para arreglarla para el funeral el cual se haría al día siguiente.

Luego de asegurarse que la peli negra estaba bien, los tres guardianes estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, Kyo estaba sentado mirando fijamente a Chizuru, ella solamente miraba una tasa con té que preparo para calmarse, Iori solo miraba su anillo.

¿Qué paso?-fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

Nos ataco un hombre que controla el viento-respondió la peli negra-dijo que era el heraldo de Orochi y venía a reclutar al descendiente del pacto de Orochi, pero cuando sintió el sello de su maestro y quiso debilitarlo, nos ataco con todo su poder, Maki lo dejo mal herido pero antes de irse la ataco con su poder de viento y…y-intento seguir pero el llanto volvió, Kyo abrazo a Chizuru para tranquilizarla, cuando ya estaba más calmada volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

¿Dijo su nombre?-pregunto el castaño, la peli negra negó con la cabeza.

Chizuru-dijo con voz firme el pelirrojo-Maki me mando un mensaje diciéndome que la vea en la plaza porque quería decirme algo-la miro a los ojos-¿Qué era?-Chizuru se levanto y fue a buscar un papel.

¿Te acuerdas cuando te fuiste de gira?-dijo sentándose nuevamente y pasándole el papel doblado al pelirrojo.

Si, fue hace un mes, ella me regalo el anillo-dijo mostrándole el regalo.

Bueno, días después de que te fuiste se empezó a sentir mal y fue al hospital para hacerse ver-de repente la peli negra se quedo callada, respiro hondo-eso es de hace 2 días-después de decir eso empezó a mirar el piso.

Iori no entendía nada, abrió el papel y quedo estupefacto-¿es una broma?-dijo dejando el papel en la mesa mientras se levantaba de golpe tirando la silla hacia atrás-¡¿Es una maldita broma?!-miro a la peli negra, ella solamente negó con la cabeza-no puede ser- Yagami sentía que algo le presionaba el pecho, le faltaba el aire, decidió salir al patio para tratar de relajarse.

Kyo agarro el papel que dejo Iori-"paciente: Maki Kagura"-dijo en voz alta, miro el papel-oh no-fue lo único que pudo decir al descubrir que el papel, era una ecografía y se veía una pequeña mancha-¿estaba embarazada?.

Si-fue lo único que dijo, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del patio pero Kyo la detuvo.

Déjalo solo-dijo el castaño.

Pero-intento replicar la peli negra.

No te preocupes-la abrazo-todo va a estar bien.

Iori sentía un remolino de emociones, ira, tristeza, impotencia, dolor, entre otros rondándole por su cabeza, afuera estaba lloviendo pero no se dio cuenta o no le importaba en lo absoluto, se acerco donde estuvo el cuerpo de su amada.

No-dijo mirando la mancha mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le escapaban nuevamente- no no no no no-decía mientras golpeaba el piso, minutos después se sentó y miro al cielo, las gotas golpeaban su rostro, cerro los ojos con la esperanza de que lluvia pueda calmar el dolor.

Al día siguiente en el cementerio se estaba haciendo el entierro de Maki, en el lugar estaba Chizuru, Kyo, amigos y familiares de Maki, mientras el cura hablaba la peli negra miraba para todos lados _-¿Dónde estás?-_ decía en su mente.

¿Buscas a Yagami?-le susurro Kusanagi que estaba parado al lado suyo.

Si-contesto secamente Kagura mientras volvía a mirar para los costados.

Llego antes que nosotros-dijo mirándola de reojo-esta allá atrás-dijo haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

Chizuru miro y apoyado en un árbol alejado se podía ver la cabellera roja de Yagami, luego de que terminaran el entierro la peli negra se acerco hacia él.

¿Por qué no te acercaste?-pregunto con cierta indignación pero él no le contesto solamente la miro fijo, en sus ojos rojos se podía notar el dolor que sentía pero la peli negra no lo noto-¿a que le tenias miedo?-no le contesto cosa que molesto a la guardiana del espejo-vas a contestar o..-de repente Iori la abrazo.

Perdóname-le susurro al oído, después de decir eso la soltó y se alejo dejando a Chizuru confundida.

Iori estaba parado con su mano cerrada-si nunca me hubiera cruzado en tu vida-dijo con gran odio-todavía estarías viva-miro la lapida-tal vez correrías carreras profesionalmente como querías.

Pasaron los minutos, el pelirrojo no decía mas nada, solamente miraba la tumba luego miro al cielo, sintió un viento que lo golpeaba, respiro hondo-pero..-dijo soltando un suspiro-aunque no estuvieras junto a mi no te impidió seguirme de cerca-miro nuevamente la tumba-en mi peor momento me ayudaste-recordó la final del 97.

El Tree Sacred Treasures Team estaba peleando contra Orochi.

No podrán ganarme malditos insectos-decía con una sonrisa la malvada deidad.

Eso está por verse-le grito Kyo mientras lo seguía atacando junto a sus compañeros, de repente Orochi empuja a Iori unos metros hacia atrás.

Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara mientras agarraba al castaño del cuello-terminemos con esta farsa-Orochi miro a Yagami y lo señalo-Yagami es hora de que despiertes-de repente el pelirrojo empezó a escupir sangre.

Otra vez me está pasando-decía en su cabeza mientras veía como perdía el control de su cuerpo y entraba en el disturbio de sangre.

Mata a Kusanagi-escucho la voz de Orochi, observo que el castaño estaba frente a él de espaldas al suelo.

 _Mátalo-_ decía un voz masculina en su cabeza- _cumple tu destino._

 _¡No lo hagas!-_ esta vez la voz era femenina- _tú no eres así, ese no es tu destino._

Las voces se peleaban en su cabeza, haciendo que el pelirrojo estuviera más confundido que antes.

 _¡Basta!-_ grito en su cabeza _-¡voy a matarlo!-_ sentencio- _¡voy a matar a ese engreído dios_!-en ese momento Iori en su disturbio corrió hacia Orochi y lo agarro del cuello, lo levanto en el aire e hiso aparecer una columna de fuego que los rodeo a ambos.

 _Es imposible-_ decía la voz masculina.

 _Nunca más me controlaras idiota_ -dijo en su mente- _quien mate a ese inepto de Kusanagi seré yo, no un títere de un tonto dios_.

De repente Kyo junto su poder al de Iori dejando a Orochi debilitado dándole la oportunidad a Chizuru para volver a sellarlo.

Iori se desplomo en el suelo, quedando inconsciente.

Iori…despierta…Iori-escuchaba esa suave voz.

¿Quién?-dijo abriendo los ojos pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se sorprendió al ver quien lo llamaba.

Hola tonto-decía Maki con una sonrisa quiso decir algo mas pero el pelirrojo la abrazo por sorpresa.

Por favor decime que esto no es un sueño-dijo Iori.

Por desgracia lo es-se escuchaba la tristeza en la voz de la peli negra.

Perdóname-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-por mi culpa ese idiota te..-Maki beso a Iori para callarlo, el pelirrojo siguió el beso.

No tengo que perdonarte nada-dijo con una sonrisa al mirarlo-no te culpes porque no fue tu culpa.

¿Por qué lo dices?-indago Yagami.

Yo a veces sueño…soñaba cosas que podían pasar-dijo mirándolo fijamente-eh tenido sueños en que todo terminaba mal, otros terminaban bien, pero para que suceda este final feliz, yo tenía que morir-dijo con gran pesadez en su voz.

"final feliz"-repitió con ira Iori-¿Para quién? Yo no estoy viviendo un final feliz.

Todavía no llego tu final amor-dijo acariciándole la cara-créeme encontraras a alguien mejor-una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras se escapaban unas lagrimas-ya la conoces y ella puede darte lo que yo no pude.

Es imposible, se que tienes tus mejores intenciones pero nunca podre tener nada en esta vida -dijo con gran pesar-no mientras tenga la maldición, asesine a Mature y Vice-dijo mirándola fijamente-por mi culpa te condene a ti y a…-no pudo terminar pero apoyo su mano derecha en el vientre de su amada.

Esas chicas tenían ese destino, consuélate pensando que sus últimos momentos de su vida agradecieron el tiempo que pasaron junto a ti, agradecieron poder llamarte "amigo"-dijo con una sonrisa y felicidad-y en cuanto a ella o él-soltó una pequeña risa mientras acariciaba la mano de su amado que seguía sobre su vientre-no te preocupes tendrá otra oportunidad, conozco a la familia Yagami y ellos nunca se rinden ¿no?-él solamente asintió ante ese comentario.

Luego de mirarse mutuamente a los ojos se besaron por ultima vez, no querían terminar ese momento pero uno debía volver con los vivos y la otra tenía que volver a la eternidad.

Debo irme-dijo ella con voz suave

Lo sé pero-él al escuchar eso apretó levemente la mano de su amada, no quería dejarla ir, no quería quedarse solo otra vez.

Será difícil pero sé que lo conseguirás, eso si tienes que prometerme algo-dijo firme la peli negra.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo.

Cuida de Chizuru-dijo con una sonrisa-ella te quiere como un hermano.

El sentimiento es mutuo-sonrió de costado-aunque antes muerto que admitirlo-la peli negra empezó a reír.

Ese es el Iori que conozco-Maki se paro y lo miro por última vez-adiós amor, cuídate, cuídala, dile que estoy bien y que estoy orgullosa de ella.

La imagen de Maki fue desapareciendo lentamente dejando todo a oscuras, Yagami sentía que lo zarandeaban.

Despierta Yagami-escuchaba la voz de Chizuru que estaba nerviosa-vamos Iori, abrí los ojos-.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos-¿Chizuru?-dijo débilmente, la peli negra tenía tanta felicidad que no dudo en abrazarlo, para su sorpresa Iori correspondió ese abrazo.

Pensé lo peor-dijo en un susurro.

No te preocupes-le respondió el pelirrojo, se separaron un poco-sonara loco pero...vi a Maki.

¿que te dijo?-pregunto Chizuru.

El pelirrojo intento hacer memoria pero solo se acordaba de su mensaje final-dijo que esta bien y que está orgullosa-.

La peli negra apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Iori-gracias-fue lo único que le dijo.

Fue duro seguir desde entonces-decía el pelirrojo mirando alrededor observando a otras personas en diferentes lapidas-pero te prometí seguir adelante, todavía intento matar a ese idiota de Kusanagi, se que no te gustaría que lo logre pero te alegrara saber que no tengo suerte en eso.

Después de unos segundos sonó su teléfono, era una alarma indicándole que tenía que irse a otro lado.

No sé cómo decirte esto-dijo mirando el celular-conocí a una chica en un torneo-se acaricio la cinta que tiene en el cuello-bueno digamos que nos conocimos de chicos y luego nos olvidamos pero….por suerte pudimos recordarnos-sonrió-es una buena chica…la verdad es que la amo de la misma forma que te ame a vos, ella sano mi corazón y me entiendo con ella de una forma que no puedo explicarlo...nunca te voy a olvidar...tal vez no vuelva, agradezco el tiempo que pase junto a ti pero tengo que dejarte descansar en paz-puso su mano derecha sobre la lapida y acaricio la fría porcelana como si fuera el rostro de Maki-adiós-dijo amargamente mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Salió del cementerio y empezó a caminar rápido a la plaza ya que estaba llegando tarde.

En una banca de la plaza estaba sentada una chica esperando a su novio, miro la hora del reloj-6:10-dijo la chica de pelo y ojos azules-ese tonto me dejo plantada-agacho la cabeza con gran tristeza.

En verdad que es un idiota al dejarte plantada-dijo una voz a su espalda que ella reconoció de inmediato, al darse vuelta y verlo pudo notar que estuvo llorando.

¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Leona a Iori.

Visite a alguien-respondió secamente, la militar se cruzo de brazos y se giro dándole la espalda-no te pongas celosa fui al cementerio.

Eres un idiota-se dio vuelta enojada pero todo el enojo se fue cuando Iori le dio un ramo de rosas rojas-pero eres mi idiota-le dijo sonrojada ya que no se acostumbraba a que le regalen flores.

¿por cuanto tiempo te tengo?-pregunto de forma picara su novio.

por dos semanas-respondió con una sonrisa la chica

Él la acerco a ella agarrándola por la cintura-por ahora- le susurro al odio antes de besarla tiernamente, ella correspondió gustosamente al beso de su novio.

Desde la lejanía asomada en un árbol alguien observaba ese intimo momento.

Parece que tu pelirrojo está bien cuidado-decía Chizuru con una sonrisa-ya puedes descansar en paz hermana.

¿Qué estás viendo?-escucho una voz a su espalda, se giro y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

Aaahhh Kyo-dijo sonrojada-hola.

Hola-dijo con una sonrisa también sonrojado por tener tan cerca a Chizuru.

¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la peli negra ya que había escuchado que hace 3 meses Yuki había terminado con él para irse a Inglaterra con su nueva pareja.

Bien, ¿querías decirme algo?-dijo con una sonrisa, de repente noto a la otra pareja-ese es ¿Iori y Leona? ¡JA! Quien lo diría-dijo con una sonrisa, como una anciana chismosa al descubrir el más jugoso chisme.

Eso no era de lo que quería hablar-dijo la peli negra mirando el piso.

Supongo que sera sobre Orochi ¿no?-dijo el castaño sin muchos ánimos pero la guardiana del espejo solo negó con la cabeza dejando a Kyo confundido-¿entonces?-pregunto nuevamente pero de la nada Chizuru le dio un beso dejando a Kusanagi sorprendido.

Quería decirte que desde hace años me gustas-dijo sonrojada-perdón...se que no debería decirte esto, en especial después...-intento seguir pero fue silenciada por los labios de Kyo.

No te preocupes-le dijo al oído-me ganaste, tenía pensado hacer lo mismo-se miraron mutuamente luego de unos segundos de silencio el castaño sonrió picaramente haciendo que la peli negra se sonrojara, volvieron a besarse para sellar su amor.

Oye ¿ese no es Kyo con Chizuru?-decía Leona que pasaba caminando de la mano con Iori.

Parece que si-dijo mirándolos- _parece que ya encontré quien la cuide por mi-_ pensaba con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia adelante.

Qué raro-escucho la voz de Leona.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Iori.

Acabamos de ver a Kyo y no intentaste atacarlo-la peli azulada sabia la rivalidad de ambos, muchas veces tuvo que interferir para que no se peleen.

Estoy con alguien más importante-respondió el pelirrojo mirándola con una sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonriera de felicidad al escuchar esas hermosas palabras, Iori le agarro la pera y suavemente le dio un beso.

Te amo Leona Heidern-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Te amo Iori Yagami-le respondió con una sonrisa.

 **FIN**

* * *

antes que nada ¿Por qué Iori y Maki? la verdad en una pagina (no me acuerdo cual porque fue hace mucho tiempo que lo lei) decían que en un final de un KOF están Iori y Kyo parados frente a una tumba la cual no se dice quien esta ahí pero Kyo pregunto "¿cuanto tiempo paso?" o algo asi a lo que Iori le contesta enojado "¿como pudiste olvidarte?"...o algo asi xD, muchos dicen que es Yuki otros que es Maki y bueno mi cerebro se decanto por la segunda inventando toda esta historia, al final lo junte con Leona porque me gustan como pareja.

y el porque de Chizuru y Kyo...bueno ella tambien tiene derecho a un novio ¿no?...la verdad no se me ocurrio a otro para ponerle xD

espero les haya gustado si quieren pueden dejar algun mensaje,recomendacion,amenazas de muerte junto a un lindo review

Saludos y suerte


End file.
